Tempted By Your Touch
by Ialwaysshipthedoomedones
Summary: 'Where in my life did this begin? What happens now if I admit.. I'm tempted your touch, I'm tempted by your moves.'
1. Chapter 1

Lorraine sits forward in the white leather chair, her perfectly manicured fingernails tapping impatiently against the desk, almost as if she were waiting for something to happen, though knowing she was expecting nothing. She sighed as she relaxed back into the chair, running a hand swiftly through her hair and lifting her feet onto the desk, her short black skirt and sky high heels completely complimenting her legs perfectly. She had been trying to sort the figures for the cuts she needed to make for over an hour now but she couldn't seem to find the focus, the concentration. It was driving her crazy.

_She_ was driving her crazy.

She shook her head as she realised her thoughts had gone wandered again in a matter of seconds. "_For God sake, Lorraine, snap out of it._" She mumbled, barely registering she had spoken her thoughts aloud.

"_Snap out of what?" _Nikki's thick northern accent caused her body to tense slightly as she quickly removed her legs from the desk and stood up, straightening down her clothes. She failed to notice the way Nikki's breath had hitched in her throat at the sight of her tones legs so on show. "_Sorry, rough day. Did you want something?" _

Nikki looked slightly awkward, her feet shuffling against the floor, her hands in the pockets of her navy trousers. The way her arms were tensed made her shirt cling tightly to her body and Lorraine let her eyes linger for longer than she should have. _"Er, you asked me here, Lorraine. Something about figures?"_

Lorraine ran her hand through her hair again with a sigh, nodding. Of course she had, she'd spent so long daydreaming about Nikki she forgot she was actually supposed to be meeting with her, though only strictly professionally she assured herself.

"_Sorry, Nik.." _She let the nickname roll from her tongue effortlessly_, "Like I said, It's been a stressful day."_ She motioned for her to sit which Nikki quickly did, avoiding her gaze, worrying that if she let herself look for long enough, Lorraine would see straight through her act, her perfectly formed lists and well thought out plans for the school. Her endless attempts at impressing her boss.

They spent a long while discussing the future of the school, Lorraine allowing herself to stare slightly as she listened intently to Nikki list off her endless ideas and plans for the school, all delicately thought out plans to help Lorraine in any way she could whilst keeping their personal lives separate. Nikki looked up as she eventually finished, biting the inside of her cheek as she saw the way Lorraine looked at her, her head tilted slightly with admiration across her face. _"You've done a brilliant job with those plans, thanks Nikki." _She gave her an honest smile, watching as Nikki blushed slightly, avoiding looking at her again. _"Just doing my job." _She had to stop herself from laughing at those words by standing up, busying herself. She assumed they both probably knew that if this was anyone else but Lorraine in front of her, the effort made would have been far less substantial.

Lorraine followed her lead, standing up with her, _"Yeah well, I'm grateful anyways." _She smiled, speaking in her strong cockney accent. She watched as Nikki nodded in acknowledgment and headed towards to door and before she could stop herself she was calling out her name, halting her,_ "Nikki! I um.. I was just wondering if you'd be free for a drink tonight?" _She panicked, realising what she'd asked and the fear of rejection clouding her mind slightly, _"Just to talk about work some more, of course. A change of scenery might do us both_ _good?" _She thought on her feet, getting control of the situation and keeping it professional again. She was straight, of course. Professional was all it was, all it could be.

Nikki gave a slow nod, her hand not leaving the door handle as she looked back at her, _"Yeah sure, why not." _She tried too seem to keen or nervous, she wasn't sure which was winning out at the moment.

Lorraine nodded, slightly more relaxed now. _"Brilliant. I'll text you a time and place then. See ya later, Nik."_ She flashed her small grin, walking out past her open door Nikki was holding, leaving Nikki standing there in almost a daze for a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter seems a bit.. Rushed? I'm not really sure but as always reviews are loved :)_

Nikki's eyes flickered constantly from the drink in front of her to the clock behind the bar. 7:31pm. She was late and Nikki wondered if perhaps Lorraine had ever been late for anything in her life. She sighed, her mind flicking between thoughts that she'd been stood up to reminding herself that it was Lorraine who had initiated this and Lorraine who had chosen the pub furthest out of town. Away from people they knew, she had said in her text. _More private_.

A mere few seconds later and Nikki looked up to check the time for the thousandth time before coming face to face with a slightly flustered but still irresistibly beautiful Lorraine._ "Hi, sorry I'm a bit late, got held up with phone calls. Work stuff."_ It worries her how easily the lie comes as she brushes it off with a wave of her hand and shruggs off her jacket, sitting beside her, naturally. Nikki shook her head, _"It's fine, you're not.. Well you are but it's fine." _She inwardly groaned at herself for already losing her cool._ "Can I get you a drink?" _Lorraine nodded with a smile, _"Just a red wine please Nik." _She watched as Nikki headed to the bar, taking in her carefully chosen outfit, a more casual white blouse and tight fitted jeans. _Had she straightened her hair_? Lorraine quickly distracts herself from daydreams in which Nikki is making this effort for her. She sends a quick text, turning her phone off before flicking it back in her bag, all the time wondering why she was now suddenly unwanting of anything that may disturb them from their date. _Drink. Their friendly drink._

More than just a couple of hours had passed and the conversation was flowing as easily as the drink. Lorraine sips her wine, slowly putting it on the table. She wasn't drunk but definitely verging on tipsy now. Though she couldn't be sure if it was the drink or her nerves making her giddy. She decided she would easily blame it on the drink. Easy to hide behind when you're a lightweight. _"It's crazy, isn't it?"_ She mumbles, looking up at Nikki, not realising how close they had been sitting until that moment. Nikkis smile turned into a confused gave, her brows burrowing slightly,_ "What is?"_ She asks, her voice softer than she had meant it to be but finding herself unable to be anything other than gentle and tender with the woman in front of her_"I hardly know you at all really and yet all I can think of is how your lips would feel against mine.."_ Before the words had even finished tumbling from her lips she feels Nikki respond, answering her question. Her eyes are open, looking at Lorraine for reassurance, waiting for her to let her know this was okay, waiting for something back. She doesn't wait long.

Lorraine responds almost immediately, her hand gently coming to cup Nikki cheek, her nails painted a dark grey in comparison to their light colour earlier and Nikki has to quickly remind herself that now is not the time to be wasting her moments thinking about the colour of her bosses finger nails. That should be saved for times when their lips weren't urgently pressing together, their breaths mingling. Soon, almost too soon they part and Lorraine whispers across quietly,_ "That felt.." "Nice?" _Nikki offers as she notices the blonde stumbling over her words. Lorraine shakes her head a fraction, so lightly she thinks Nikki will not even notice._ "Right."_ She eventually responds. "_I was gonna say that felt right."_


End file.
